


Glittering is your darkness

by Nightwing4Batman



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing4Batman/pseuds/Nightwing4Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal reflects on the changes in his and wills relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittering is your darkness

As the darkness cascades

Filling you a perfect vessel

Conflict changing fading

Within you the anger nestles

To those who did not believe

A facade to deceive them

My image I have achieved

My glittering gem

 

I’ll never let you go

Do you even think you can escape

You will return to me my foe

Injured and hurt and so afraid

But never shall you leave me

No matter what steps you might take

Even if in the darkness you’d flee

I shall always be that dull ache

Between your ribs

My mark beats within your heart

One beat at a time it quips

And we shall never be apart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope that you can kudus and as always music helps my muse so if you have any songs leave in the comments.


End file.
